Big Bang
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Os olhos daquele garoto pareciam guardar um brilho estranho. Como se um universo inteiro habitasse sua mente. - HaoNear - Presente para Raayy, meu chaveirinho.


_**Big Bang**_

* * *

_Os olhos daquele garoto pareciam guardar um brilho estranho. Como se um universo inteiro habitasse sua mente._

_

* * *

_

_Para o meu chaveirinho, pelos dias felizes._

_

* * *

_

Ele chegou àquele orfanato como se não quisesse nada. Fora considerado um gênio a respeito das ciências humanas e biológicas. Parecia saber tudo o que lhe perguntavam, embora fosse apenas uma criança. E, para ele, enquanto ainda era uma criança, era conveniente viver no meio de outras. Quando fosse um pouco mais velho (oito anos bastariam, pensava ele), sairia dali e seguiria com seus próprios objetivos sem olhar para trás. Até lá, seria como um deles. Seria humano.

**X**

Seu nome era Hao Asakura e ele tinha cinco anos. Não gostava de falar com ninguém e odiava ter que ficar no meio de multidões. Preferia o silêncio da sala de brinquedos onde podia simplesmente ler um bom livro que falasse sobre estrelas ou constelações. Eram livros que lhe traziam certa nostalgia, como se ele mesmo os tivesse escrito.

**X**

(E, de certa forma, podia ter sido verdade. Ele podia ter escrito muitos e muitos livros a respeito das estrelas e de seus posicionamentos. Seria capaz de prever quando as estrelas que indicavam o início de seu sonho cruzariam, indicando o começo de uma nova era. Podia ter escrito sobre muitas coisas que já havia visto em todas as suas vidas.

Seus olhos viam muito além daquilo. Sua mente vagava para um universo muito mais distante do que aqueles humanos estúpidos podiam imaginar. Seu nome era Hao Asakura e ele tinha cinco anos. Cinco anos, mil guerras, um sonho e o mundo inteiro nas costas.)

**X**

_Ele_ chegou ao orfanato quando tinha quatro anos. E também não gostava da companhia de ninguém. Na verdade, odiava as pessoas, mas não era pelo fato de ter perdido seus pais em um assalto à mão armada. A culpa havia sido deles que tinham reagido quando tudo o que o bandido queria eram as jóias de sua mãe e o dinheiro de seu pai. Fazia muito sentido que, trêmulo como estava, acabasse fazendo uma grande besteira. E fez. A probabilidade era de 96 por cento.

Nate River foi apelidado como Near e o encontrou pela primeira vez na sala de brinquedos, quando procurava um lugar calmo para ficar em paz. Não se perturbou com a presença dele desde que não o incomodasse. E, de toda forma, era mais simples ignorar uma única pessoa do que várias delas. Não que se importasse.

O apelido daquele garoto era Hoshi. Em japonês, segundo Near lera no dicionário, significava _estrela_. O porquê desse apelido, ele não saberia explicar no momento. Mas os olhos daquele garoto pareciam guardar um brilho estranho. Como se um universo inteiro habitasse sua mente.

**X**

(Near tinha uma mente estranha. Na maior parte do tempo, pensava em seus quebra-cabeças, mas naquele momento em especial, quando o encarara, parecia um tanto confuso. Um sorriso de canto desenhou-se nos lábios de Hao Asakura, o garoto de cinco anos, enquanto o encarava. Um universo parecia grandioso o bastante para sua posição, certamente sim.

Ele ajeitou o 'boneco' vermelho em seus braços e continuou a ler o livro como se estivesse indiferente à presença do outro. Mas gostara dele. De um jeito que não costumava gostar de outros humanos. Não mais.)

**X**

Hao Asakura parecia ser bastante reservado. Por ironia ou talvez por terem chegado quase juntos ao orfanato, os dois dividiam o quarto que ficava no segundo andar no fim do corredor, ao lado do quarto de outro garotinho – muito irritante por sinal – chamado Mihael Keehl, cujo apelido era Mello.

Ele parecia odiar a tudo e a todos, embora sua mente fosse bastante incoerente na opinião de Hao. Preferia alguém mais organizado como Near – não que sua mente fosse mais fácil de ser lida, mas havia um quê muito mais interessante em suas ações – e que não fizesse tanto barulho assim. Agradava-lhe muito mais.

Portanto, quando descobriu que dividiria o quarto com ele, sentiu certo alívio. É claro que preferia continuar sozinho, mas bem, estava agindo como um deles e era melhor não contestar. Poderia, é claro, colocar o orfanato abaixo SE, e somente se, aquele fosse seu desejo. No momento, não era.

O viu adentrar o quarto, colocar a plataforma do quebra-cabeça sobre a cama perto da janela e olhá-la como se analisasse sua posição. Certamente, se pudesse, teria escolhido a cama onde Hao estava, uma vez que ela era posicionada no melhor ângulo da janela, favorecendo a visão externa e a brisa proveniente da mesma. Mas uma vez que era um seguidor das leis e calculando o fator probabilidade, sabia que a melhor coisa que tinha a fazer era conformar-se e ficar com a outra cama.

Hao o encarou com um olhar divertido. Apesar de ser uma criança, Near possuía uma mente brilhante diferente das mentes brilhantes daquele orfanato. Não era a complexidade de seus pensamentos, mas a linha organizada que tomavam para chegar a tal conclusão que o fascinavam. Lentamente, ergueu-se da cama onde estava e depositou seu travesseiro e o cobertor de estrelas sobre a outra.

- Pode ficar com aquele lado se quiser.

Near, o anti-social Near, ergueu os olhos para ele depois de encaixar as primeiras peças do quebra-cabeça que montava.

- Obrigado. – murmurou baixo e sua voz soava destreinada demais, como se não a usasse com freqüência.

- Sou Hoshi. – disse, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Sou Near.

Hao virou os olhos para ele, aquele sorriso perigoso brincando em seus lábios e os olhos brilhando como se conhecessem todos os segredos do universo. Near podia ver refletido neles o brilho das estrelas, podia contar cada constelação dentro deles, perder-se talvez para sempre.

- Eu sei.

Near o encarou, primeiro os lábios sorridentes e depois os olhos de quem sabia demais, de quem já estava cansado de saber. Um mistério, pensou. Um mistério que desvendaria aos poucos, muito lentamente.

**X**

(Ele era um garoto engraçado, Hao pensava. Tinha apenas quatro anos e carregava no olhar a determinação que vira certa vez nos olhos de um gato. Talvez ele fosse uma boa ferramenta para passar o tempo entre aqueles humanos estúpidos. Sua curiosidade, sua indiferença, a união dessas duas coisas davam àquele garotinho um ar diferente.

E Hao gostava de novas experiências. Ah, sim.

Por isso, brincaria com ele, lhe daria as pistas. E se ele estivesse disposto a mergulhar nesse mundo, Hao lhe daria o primeiro empurrão. Se ele queria brincar de detetive, brincariam. Mas será que Near estava disposto a lidar com as conseqüências? Hao queria muito saber)

**X**

A Wammy's House era um lugar muito sistemático com horários, o que dificultava um pouco as coisas para Hao. Por conta disso, só podiam ficar soltos até as oito horas da noite, quando todas as crianças eram levadas aos quartos pelo toque de recolher. É claro que as mais ousadas – e geralmente mais velhas, mas havia exceções – saíam durante a noite.

Hao não saía, mas sentava-se na janela para observar as estrelas. Near, sistemático, apenas se sentava na cama para montar o que quer que tivesse trazido da sala de brinquedos, mas costumava pegar no sono cedo, o que era muito bom para Hao. Afinal, não ousava a sair do quarto antes de ter certeza de que ele dormia.

Near era um garoto esperto e intuitivo como todo bom detetive. Ele fingia dormir, mas eventualmente acabava pegando no sono de verdade e eram nesses momentos que Hao saía. Mas decidiu que era muito arriscado fazê-lo. Por isso, quando encontrou Peyote, um de seus seguidores, fora dos muros protetores da Wammy's House, foi bem claro dizendo que queria que ele reunisse subordinados em seu lugar.

- Então o senhor ficará aqui por mais tempo, Hao-sama? – perguntou, entregando a ele um pão de mel.

- Sim, eu já disse. – retrucou, desembrulhando o doce e começou a comê-lo.

- Não se preocupe com os subordinados, Hao-sama, eu os reunirei para o senhor.

- É bom que não me desaponte, Peyote. – os olhos dele brilharam num tom rubro perigoso e ele deu as costas, sabendo que Peyote não era o único presente nas sombras londrinas.

O homem engoliu em seco e embora não quisesse admitir, sabia que seus joelhos tremiam mais do que deveriam. Diabos, ele era só uma criança, mas sua presença era assustadora. Digna do futuro soberano daquele mundo e, quem sabe, do universo? Era isso que seus olhos diziam. Os olhos de Hao Asakura.

- Não irei.

Ele não tinha certeza se tinha dito essas palavras, mas Hao pareceu entender, pois deu as costas a todos e entrou no orfanato.

_Nenhum de vocês,_ foram suas últimas palavras. Palavras que eles jamais esqueceriam.

**X**

(Near achava estranho. Sentia que mesmo quando permanecia de olhos fechados, aquele garoto o encarava. Mas não era só isso, sentia como se ele pudesse simplesmente enxergá-lo como realmente era, como ninguém jamais deveria enxergar. Será que estava ficando louco ou os olhos de Hoshi eram mesmo tão poderosos assim?

Era cético demais para acreditar em coisas paranormais como a leitura de mentes, mas ele podia muito bem ser um ótimo leitor de olhares, não é? Near o era, mas se via incapaz de decifrar o que quer que aquele garoto pensasse. Era como se o desejo dele estivesse além de sua compreensão.

Mas, afinal, o que ele poderia desejar de tão grandioso? Descobriria, certamente descobriria)

**X**

Passavam horas e horas sem dizer nada mesmo quando tinham que fazer o trabalho em equipe. Era como se cada um estivesse ciente de sua parte, como se cada um soubesse exatamente o que fazer. Talvez por essa razão, Near apreciasse tanto os trabalhos em dupla com Hoshi. Simplesmente não precisava preocupar-se em explicar-lhe trivialidades quando ele pegava as informações através de seus olhares vagos.

Então, quando pegaram aquele tema de redação para a aula de inglês, Near não se surpreendeu ao ouvir Hoshi ler a sua em voz alta. Apenas duas palavras e o silêncio da classe toda.

_Qual é o seu maior sonho?_

_O mundo._

Fazia todo o sentido que fosse assim.

**X**

(Hao achou que ele mentiria. Achou sim, porque Near jamais revelaria suas verdadeiras intenções ao inimigo. E mesmo que quisesse fazê-lo, por que iria querer dividir seu segredo com um grupo de pessoas tão estúpidas? Eles não entenderiam a sua curiosidade, a sua fixação que na época não era um detetive, mas um universo inteiro.

Então, quando ele disse que não tinha um grande sonho, estava mentindo. O sonho estava ali, na sua frente. Era uma estrela, um universo inteiro que o encarava pronto para esmagá-lo a qualquer momento. E Near não gostava da idéia de ser inferior a alguém. Não era inferior.

Hao sabia que ele odiava isso, que lutaria contra a maré utilizando sua inteligência e suas próprias armas. Ele faria isso sim. E quando chegasse à hora, atacaria com seu exército para vencer a guerra. Para vencer Hao)

**X**

Certa noite fez muito frio. Muito frio mesmo. Tanto frio que a neve cobria os telhados e congelava as janelas do instituto. Naquela noite em especial, todos se amontoaram ao redor da lareira para ouvirem história de terror. Mas Hao, pouco interessado nisso, andava pelo instituto quando viu que um detetive conversava com Roger na sua sala.

- O caso que estou investigando é muito sério. – disse ele. – Sei que você não é um grande credor de atividades paranormais, mas estou lhe falando que senti a presença de shamans por aqui há poucos dias, Roger. Deveria me deixar investigar isso.

Roger, parecendo mais cansado que o normal, esfregou os olhos por baixo das lentes de seus óculos e suspirou.

- Eu já lhe disse uma vez, Liam, que sou grato pelo fato de você sempre vir ao instituto para incentivar os garotos a seguirem o futuro deles, mas que não quero nada envolvendo isso.

Hao observou o homem de cabelos verdes que conversava com ele. Pousado em seu ombro, enxergou o espírito de uma fada que parecia inquieta, como se quisesse vasculhar cada canto daquela sala com suas mãozinhas pequeninas.

- Queria fazer isso pelo bem delas, Roger, já que um dia também fiz parte deste instituto.

Roger encolheu os ombros, mas não era nele que Hao tinha interesse e sim naquele shaman. As habilidades dele lhe seriam úteis. Muito úteis. Liam Diethel, era esse o nome dele. Não se esqueceria tão cedo.

E talvez se não tivesse escutado passos pelo corredor, tivesse ficado mais tempo por ali. Viu Near subir as escadas munido de um balde de lego, pois, ao contrário dos outros, recusara-se a escutar histórias banais de terror apenas para se aquecer um pouco. Preferia o frio e o silêncio de seu quarto. A soma dos dois parecia mais aconchegante do que o som das vozes irritantes das outras crianças a darem gritos toda vez que levassem um susto. A probabilidade de irritar-se com isso era de 78 por cento.

Decidiu que por hora, apenas deixaria as coisas como estavam. Afastou-se abraçado ao boneco e subiu os degraus de dois em dois a tempo de ver Near sumindo pelo corredor. Contou exatos cinco minutos antes de ir atrás dele no quarto e viu as peças espalhadas pelo chão. Reparou que o garoto recostado sobre a cama tremia um pouco, mas nada comentou.

Apenas deitou-se na cama, tendo o cuidado de não pisar no lego e olhou para a janela. Não se lembrava de dias tão frios desde a época em que saía para passear com Matamune. Suspirou e voltou os olhos para Near; a neve sempre o deixava um pouco nostálgico.

- Está com frio? – perguntou, encarando-o.

Near ficou em silêncio por um tempo, as palavras se formando em sua mente enquanto construía um novo mundo colorido.

- Estou. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Então devia sair do chão um pouco.

O albino ergueu os olhos opacos para ele. Hao não o encarava agora, mas sim ao teto igualmente branco. Havia algo naquela cor que o fascinava. Achava que talvez fosse a neve.

- Eu estou bem, Hoshi.

Hao voltou os olhos para ele. Aquele maldito sorriso brincando em seus lábios e os planetas se movendo lentamente ao redor de seu astro. Isso tudo em questão de segundos, numa única troca de olhares.

- Não está não.

Não estava.

**X**

(Culpava a neve por sua nostalgia. Se não fosse por ela, talvez não tivesse puxado conversa com Near naquele dia. O garoto era sim interessante, mas valia todo aquele esforço? Hao achava que sim, mas talvez fosse só a neve falando mais alto em sua consciência do que devia.

A verdade é que estava ficando curioso. Decorara todos os seus hábitos e com o passar dos anos, sabia até mesmo em que momentos seus tiques como enrolar a mecha do cabelo se tornavam mais constantes.

Ele, ao contrário do que pensara no inicio, não desistira de descobrir a seu respeito. Não. Aquela vontade parecia intensificar-se mais e mais. E tornou-se maior depois daquela noite. A noite em que o detetive L apareceu pela primeira vez)

**X**

Não tinha interesse nele. Tanto não tinha, que gastou aquela noite em um programa muito mais interessante, como um pequeno incêndio na mansão dos Diethel que matou duas pessoas. Tolo, tolo, tolo. Se Liam Diethel tivesse aceitado sua proposta, ainda estaria vivo.

Quando retornou ao orfanato, viu Near e Mello conversando com L na sala de brinquedos.

- Apenas um de vocês será meu sucessor. Aquele que vencer a corrida. – disse ele.

Near, talvez alheio à conversa, apenas olhou na direção da porta onde Hao estava. O garoto sorriu e subiu as escadas para o quarto. Naquela noite, quando se deitou para dormir, sentiu que o frio estava ainda mais castigante do que na noite passada.

- Vou descobrir sobre você. – Near disse, deitando-se na cama ao seu lado.

- Boa sorte. – Hao respondeu, os olhos fixos nos dele. Se Hao era o universo, os olhos de Near representavam buracos negros.

- Detetives não contam com isso.

Hao riu e fez sinal para que ele se deitasse ao seu lado. Near estranhou.

- É isso ou morrer de frio, Near. Não disse que quer descobrir mais sobre mim?

E queria mesmo.

**X**

(Ele era quente. De uma maneira completamente inexplicável e contraditória, seu corpo todo era quente. Sentiu isso quando deitou-se ao lado dele. Sentiria mesmo que não o tivesse feito. Mas sentia e agora tocava sua pele mesmo que detestasse ser tocado.

O boneco vermelho de Hoshi estava no chão. Near o encarava e sentia como se ele pudesse encará-lo de volta, mas aquilo sim seria estupidez, pensou. Talvez estivesse pensando nessas coisas porque estava muito frio ou porque o corpo de seu colega de quarto era muito quente, não sabia dizer.

Também não soube dizer quando pegou no sono. Mas naquela noite sonhou com olhos repletos de estrelas. Um universo inteiro circulando sua mente enquanto o sorriso dele se estendia por infinitas galáxias)

**X**

Aos doze anos de idade, Hao Asakura tinha coisas muito mais importantes a se preocupar do que apenas a curiosidade a respeito de Near. O garoto parecia fazer esforços para desvendar seus mistérios, mas talvez ainda fosse jovem demais para compreender a grandeza de seus poderes. E Hao sabia que a lógica imperava em sua mente. Sim, sabia sim.

Foi também nessa época que Near começou a destacar-se na Wammy's House. Ganhava as melhores notas e primeiros lugares em trabalhos com facilidade, sem se importar com nada além de vencer.

Hao compreendeu naquele momento que Near havia aprendido um ensinamento muito importante e que vencer não é tudo, mas a única coisa que importa¹. Mas havia alguém, alguém muito infeliz com aquilo. E naquele dia, aquele primeiro lugar em especial pareceu fazer o sangue subir à sua mente.

Hao apenas teve tempo de ver Mihael Keehl prensando Nate River contra a parede e atingir-lhe um soco. E não fosse pelo fato de aparar a queda do garoto albino, ele provavelmente teria caído com violência no chão.

- Você está bem, Near? – Hao perguntou e pela primeira vez, Near viu aquele sorriso tranqüilo em seus lábios transformar-se em algo mais perigoso, muito mais. Como se o universo todo que era a mente dele estivesse prestes a explodir com uma Super Nova.

- Estou. – murmurou em resposta.

- Bem, bem, é melhor que Linda te acompanhe até a enfermaria, não é? Pode fazer isso, Linda?

A garota de cabelos loiros concordou levemente com a cabeça.

- Vem, Near.

Ele foi, mas não queria ir quando viu Hao Asakura aproximar-se de Mello.

- Não bata em pessoas mais fracas que você. – Hao disse. – Por que não briga comigo?

- Não me interessa brigar com você, panaca. – Mello retorquiu e embora não demonstrasse, sentia medo dos olhos de Hao Asakura quando ele o encarou.

- Pois este panaca, como você diz, está disposto a lhe dar a vantagem de cinco segundos...

O silêncio instaurou-se no círculo que se formava ao redor dos dois. Enquanto caminhava a passos lentos, Near era capaz de escutar a contagem em sua mente.

_(Cinco segundos para o fim do universo)_

- Um...

- Cale a boca! – Mello acertou-lhe um soco no estômago e as crianças murmuraram algo em desaprovação.

- Dois...

O sangue escorreu de seus lábios quando o soco atingiu-lhe a mandíbula com força.

- Mello, é melhor parar... – Matt disse, tentando segurar seu pulso, mas foi repelido.

- Três...

Ele bateu sua cabeça contra a parede.

- Pare de brincar comigo, idiota!

- Quatro...

Near podia sentir o chão tremer, mas achava que isso era um efeito colateral do soco de Mello somado à joelhada e ao soco que ele atingiu no rosto de Hao.

- Cinco.

Hao voltou à posição ereta, os olhos adquirindo um brilho rubro intenso. Brilho de fim do universo.

- Parece que seu tempo acabou. – ele sorriu limpando o sangue do canto dos lábios e antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, prensou Mello contra a parede, suspendendo-o pelo pescoço com uma das mãos.

- Mello! – Matt exclamou junto das outras crianças. Quem era aquele garoto afinal?

_- Nunca mais toque nele, você me entendeu...?_ – sussurrou em seu ouvido e afastou-se ao ver que algumas das crianças corriam à procura de adultos. – E é melhor que essa briga fique entre nós. Eu saberei se alguém me delatar.

Passou no meio das crianças e abriu caminho a tempo de alcançar Near. O sangue em seus lábios parecia muito tentador e perigoso, Near pensou.

- Ah, ainda está aí, Nia-kun²? – sorriu e puxou-o pelo pulso, ignorando a presença de Linda. – Parece que também preciso ir à enfermaria.

Lançou um olhar de canto na direção de Mello que, trêmulo, caiu sentado no chão. Sentia o pescoço arder e, mais tarde, quando fosse se deitar, Matt diria que haviam marcas de queimadura ali.

"_Nunca mais"_, ouviu em sua mente.

Não era o universo, mas a destruição dele.

**X**

(Anos mais tarde, quando estivesse encarando as estrelas em Tókio, Hao refletiria sobre isso. Talvez tivesse se precipitado, mas não era sempre que alguém conseguia mexer com a sua serenidade.

Anos mais tarde, também se lembraria do dia em que havia ido embora da Wammy's House, meses depois do ocorrido. E se lembraria da indiferença de Near quando lhe viu partir nas costas do Fire Spirit. Lembraria de muitas coisas, mas principalmente dos olhos negros como buracos profundos e das construções de lego que faziam juntos. E de sua mente. Definitivamente, de sua mente.

Near era realmente uma pessoa interessante e lógica. Até mesmo quando via aquilo que seus olhos não podiam explicar)

**X**

_Estou indo embora,_ dissera. De um jeito completamente comum e esperado dele. Não haviam malas, somente uma roupa completamente diferente de tudo o que Near já vira antes. O manto cobrindo o corpo, as calças imitando calças de caubói e os legos presos na calça, luvas e sapatos.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu. Mas estava mesmo bem? Não havia descoberto sobre ele por mais que pesquisasse seus hábitos. Não havia brechas em sua personalidade desde aquele dia.

- Que tal fazermos um jogo, Near? Se vencer, respondo tudo o que quiser.

_- Tudo?_ – um leve arquear de sobrancelhas. Apenas isso.

- Sim, _tudo._

- Qual é o jogo? – perguntou.

Hao apenas sorriu e aproximou-se dele, tocando-lhe as mechas brancas. Enrolou-as em seus dedos e o encarou profundamente. Near compreendeu naquele momento qual era o jogo. Compreendeu quando os planetas se chocaram e as estrelas se condensaram, explodindo em seguida. Os lábios dele se uniram aos seus dando o início à destruição do universo. A verdadeira destruição com um nome: Hao Asakura.

**X**

(Para Near, era difícil compreender as atitudes de Hao. Não podia ler seus pensamentos e tudo o que via em seus olhos era aquele universo. Quando ele despediu-se naquele dia recolhendo as roupas pelo chão e ajeitando o boneco em seus braços, Near compreendeu que nem só de lógica era feito aquele mundo.

Pensou na probabilidade de estar sonhando quando viu o boneco transformar-se em um monstro gigantesco no qual Hao subiu. Pensou que a probabilidade disso ser um sonho era de 99.9 por cento, mas não era. Soube que não era quando ele repousou os lábios sobre os seus.

Mas por que ninguém mais era capaz de ver? Talvez fosse a hora da noite, talvez todos quisessem ignorar.

"_Um dia eu vou atrás de você."_

"_Quando?"_

"_Quando o mundo estiver aos meus pés."_

As coisas só podiam ser assim entre eles. E talvez por isso Near tivesse decidido que ia esperar)

**X**

Quando descobriu sobre o Death Note, as coisas pareceram muito mais simples de serem aceitas do que antes. Ao sair da Wammy's House como L, contava 18 anos e uma gama de informações muito maior do que qualquer outra.

- Você deve tomar cuidado com o segundo L.

- Eu sei. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Me divertindo. – Hao respondeu, abrindo um sorriso enquanto encarava as telas ao lado de Near.

- Então ser Deus é só se divertir?

Hao sorriu, olhando-o.

- Até breve, Nate.

Ele nunca respondia.

**X**

(Hao sabia que ele conseguiria. Sabia desde o início, mesmo antes de ser o Shaman King. Sabia que Near venceria, que Mello e Matt cairiam no caminho e que Light ficaria cego pelo poder. Em geral, é assim que as coisas acontecem quando se tem poder demais em suas mãos. Em geral, sim.

Por isso, quando Near venceu, Hao apenas sentou-se no parapeito da janela de seu apartamento e o encarou sorrindo. Near não ergueu os olhos ou o convidou para entrar. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre eles afinal)

**X**

- Está feliz com o mundo, Hao? – indagou, encaixando mais uma peça no quebra-cabeça.

- Está feliz vencendo, Nate?

Os dois se encararam e sorriram. Mas Near encarou aqueles olhos, uma luz brilhando intensamente dentro deles e então compreendeu a resposta para o mistério.

**X**

(Não era mais o mesmo universo, era o início de um novo Big Bang)

**X**

¹ - Essa é uma frase usada pelo Robin em Teen Titans quando ele está numa competição contra um amigo dele, Ricardito. É uma das frases que mais descreve esses dois na minha opinião.

² - Nia-kun seria a forma de pronúncia que o Hao usa, uma vez que ele é japonês.

**X**

_Era Tetris. Eu me lembro que o nome da fic era Tetris. Lembro claramente que fazia pouco tempo que eu havia terminado de ler Death Note e decidi ingressar como leitora no fandom de DN por causa do desespero. _

_Tetris é um jogo legal. Eu sempre buscava, incessantamente, alcançar o final dele e e falhava miseravelmente todas as vezes até que li essa fic. Eu me lembro da frase: "Tetris não tem final"._

_"Não tem final"_

_Eu lembro que a minha reação foi algo semelhante à explosão de uma campina, ou qualquer coisa do gênero._

_"FUUUUUUUUUUU, COMO ASSIM NÃO TEM FINAL?"_

_Eu também lembro que você era boa, mas tinha dificuldade com as palavras. Errava bastante, como todo escritor e eu te corrigia. Te corrigia porque você estava atrás de uma beta e eu me ofereci._

_Foi simples assim no início. A gente se apegou rápido, descobrimos os mesmos gostos, eu passei a te chamar de chaveirinho e... ficamos no Anime Dreams. Dentro de um banheiro minúsculo._

_Foi engraçado, foi divertido e eu repetiria a dose. Num banheiro para deficientes, é claro._

_De qualquer forma, acabamos nos afastando um pouco por causa dos meus estudos, mas não é nada que não possa ser recuperado, não é?_

_Espero que se lembre que eu tinha te prometido uma fic com esse casal. E espero que aprecie todo o sentimento que eu pus aqui. Eu te amo, chaveirinho, espero que nunca se esqueça disso._

_/coloca no bolso/_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**

Ai, cara, eu nem acredito que eu acabei. Essa fic aqui teve um começo fácil e eu achei que ela seria relativamente curta, mas acabou tendo 12 páginas e sentido nenhum. Não quis entrar em muitos detalhes da vida do Hao porque acabaria complicando pra quem lê e não o conhece – se é que alguém vai mesmo ler.

Mas bem, quando eu decidi unir esses dois personagens, já imaginava que seria algo um pouco mais complexo mesmo. Ainda porque o Hao é capaz de ler a mente dos outros, como eu tentei deixar claro ali.

A idéia sobre ele ser uma metáfora do universo veio com o decorrer da fic e eu gostei tanto dela que acabou se tornando o tema central.

De qualquer forma, eu espero que você tenha gostado, porque eu tinha te prometido uma HaoNear há tempos, né? Te amo, chaveirinho s2


End file.
